You'll Be in My Heart
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Sora and Nina are thinking about when the journey is over. What will happen and will their love be revealed? SoraxOc


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the lyrics of Sora's song.**

**You'll Be in my Heart**

"You guys can sleep in this room together," Aerith spoke softly. "Sorry, but please bear with me when I say that there is only one bed in this room, so you may need to share it unless there is an alternative."

Sora spoke, "It's ok, Aerith. Nina and I will be fine."

Then the two entered the room and Nina sat on the bed. She undid her ponytail, her long blonde hair falling to her hips. Her brown eyes were looking around the small room that she and Sora were sharing. Sora sat down besides her and sighed.

He said, "I guess I'll sleep on the floor and you sleep on the bed."

Nina sighed. "I don't want you to get cold." She decided to change the subject. "I can't believe that it has been almost a full year since we met."

Sora nodded. "It was when Donald, Goofy, and I were heading to Castle Oblivion. You were heading there, so you joined us. I can't believe that we slept there for a year."

Looking down at the floor, Nina spoke, "It felt like an eternity to me, an endless dream that was never meant to end. All of that, just to get our memories back…"

"Yeah, well… It's all over now and we're close to head back to visit Tron in the morning before we head to the next world." Sora looked at Nina. "We should get some sleep. We may have to fight, so we need our strength."

"Sora, if we got back to our original worlds, will I ever see you again?"

Sora smiled. "Of course you will. We'll always see each other whenever you want, or you can come and stay at Destiny Islands."

Tears welled in her eyes as Nina asked, "But what if we can't see each other anymore? What then? I fear of that whenever I think about it and I don't want to think of what it would be like without you…"

"Nina…"

Shaking her head, the young girl said with a small, weak smile, "What am I saying? That just makes no sense. Don't listen to me, I just speak nonsense."

Then Sora suddenly put an arm over her shoulders and whispered, "Nina, you need to cry. How many times have I got to tell you not to hold it back? It's not good for you and it is not good for me. Cry…"

Nina shook her head. "I hate others seeing me cry. I don't like that. You only think of me as a crybaby, right? Just say it!"

"Nina, you may be a crybaby, but it is always good to let out a good cry. That's what I have always said to Kairi."

"Sora…"

Then the young girl cried softly, having her head placed on the young boy's shoulder. Sora held her close, whispering soft words into her ear to try and sooth her. After a while, he decided to sing something that he had learned back at the Deep Jungle that Tarzan's mother taught him.

**(I do not own the following song!)**

_**Do stop your crying,**_

_**It will be all right.**_

_**Just take my hand,**_

_**Hold it tight.**_

_**I will protect you from all around you.**_

_**I will be here,**_

_**Don't you cry.**_

Sora held the girl in his arms, pulling her closer to him, wiping away her tears as he did so.

_**For one so small,**_

_**You seem so strong.**_

_**My arms will help you keep you safe & warm.**_

_**The bond between us can't be broken.**_

_**I will be here,**_

_**Don't you cry.**_

Nina slowly began to stop crying, being soothed by the way the boy was singing to her.

_**Cause you'll be in my heart.**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart.**_

_**From this day on,**_

_**Now and forever always…**_

_**You'll be in my heart,**_

_**No matter what they say.**_

_**You'll be here in my heart…**_

_**Always…**_

Then the two looked at one another before the female got out of Sora's arms and then got on her side of the narrow bed. Sora was wondering what was in her mind right now, but he pushed all of that aside as he decided to take his black jacket off, along with his chain, and his gloves, also removing the leg gear on his pant legs. He got underneath the covers with her as he then stared at the ceiling, the lights soon turned off before the boy even got into the bed. Nina was staring at the wall as her back was facing the brunette, not wanting to talk to him for now since she was still a bit upset.

At the other room they could hear Donald and Goofy talking about where King Mickey would be and what would happen once they find him. They could still hear them talking when Sora rolled over to face Nina's back. He soon reached out and stroked it with his fingers, causing her to cringe a little.

He asked, "What?"

Nina replied, "That tickles, Sora…"

That got Sora to grin. "Is that right?"

Then the brunette pounced on her and then he started to tickle her. Nina soon laughed and tried her very best to get out of his tickle attack as tears of laughter were welling in her eyes.

"Sora… please… hahaha…. Stop it… hahahahaha!!" she said between her laughs.

Grinning, Sora then spoke, "Are you not going to be all depressed on me for the rest of tonight? Huh? Huh?"

Nina cried out, "Ok! Ok! I promise!"

After that, Sora released her and then he sat up on the bed, continuing to look down at the girl, a smile still plastered on his face. Nina rolled over and looked up at the boy, smiling and wiping away the tears in her eyes. She had a huge grin on her face and that was when Sora knew right there that she was up to something.

He asked, "What are you plotting now?"

Sitting up, Nina said in a sinister way, "Oh, I am not plotting anything, Spiky."

Inching back from her, Sora asked again, "Why are you looking at me like that then?"

Inching closer to him, Nina replied, "Oh, I was on planning on doing something… to make tonight a night to remember…"

Unable to back away from her since he was the edge of the bed, Sora then spoke, "Then tell me what it is that you are planning. Is it something that I WAS planning on doing tonight?"

Raising an eyebrow, the girl asked, "What are you planning?"

"This!"

After that, Sora grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her towards him, and then he immediately pressed his lips on hers, kissing her lips gently. Nina had her eyes widened and not before long, she soon closed them and kissed him back with pleasure and welcome. The two soon pulled away and not after 5 seconds of silence was when they went for another round as they kissed again. This time, it was long and passionate as Sora leaned on Nina to cause her to lie on the bed on her back, with him on top of her. Sora soon moved his hands from her face down to the sides of her breasts and to her hips. Nina just had her hands on his chest, keeping his weight from crushing her small body.

Between kisses, Sora was whispering, "I… have… loved… you… for… so… long… Nina…"

"So… have I," Nina said, continuing on kissing him.

Then they pulled away and then the two held each other in their arms for as long as they could muster.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing that song you sang earlier again?"

Sora smiled. "Of course."


End file.
